Extraordinary
by TheNamesHeatherly
Summary: Ordinary almost eighteen year olds haven't fought in and won a war with two of their best friends. Ordinary almost eighteen year olds are finishing high school instead of helping to restore the ruins of their school. Ordinary almost eighteen year olds get things like cars for their long awaited eighteenth birthdays… But then again, I've never been considered ordinary.


**Extraordinary**

By: WeDaQUEENS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot. Anything recognizable belongs to either JK or Stephanie.

* * *

**Prologue**

_September 21, 1980_

** (A/N 1)**

As William Clarke sprinted through the trees of the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he could only think of keeping his newborn daughter, the only person he had left in the world, safe. He had already failed to protect his wife, Cordelia. He would never forgive himself if his baby girl was murdered as well. The wind in his hair, the dirt and mud on his pale, sculpted face, the branches poking and prodding him, and his aching muscles didn't bother Will at all as long as his daughter would be safe later on. His goal was to get to Headmaster Dumbledore before _they_ caught up to him and his baby girl, no matter what.

He forced himself to run the last couple of miles to the Hogwarts castle. He had already been running from _them_ for the last several days; running a few more miles wouldn't hurt him much more. Finally, he made it onto the large school grounds without being detected by anyone. The anxious man then located and approached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Trying to not wake his beloved girl, he rushed up the spiral staircase leading to where Dumbledore would be.

He honestly hadn't thought about whether or not Dumbledore would be in the middle of a meeting with one of the other professors, so Will was surprised when he accidentally barged in on Dumbledore and McGonagall speaking at his desk. William's abrupt entrance startled both professors as well. They both stood up once they saw urgent look on William's face and the small, pale-skinned child in his arms. The first thought that went through both of their minds was that it was an immortal child. Minerva pulled out her wand as Will shielded the child. He had not expected his good friend to point her wand at his baby. All the while, Dumbledore just stood watching the events unfolding with a knowing look in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Stand aside William, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. You of all people should know a monster like that should be destroyed immediately. Has your time with the Volturi guard taught you nothing?" The elderly witch continued to try to get a good shot at the child. She could not believe the nerve of the vampire. How dense could he be to create an immortal child after he spent so much time with the Italians destroying many of them?

"You misunderstand, Minerva," Will explained, "This child was not created, she was born. Cordelia gave birth to her not only two days ago." He whispered the last part quietly as if he was too afraid to say his wife's name. At this, Professor McGonagall ceased her efforts in trying to kill the baby. She was confused as to how it was possible that this child, so obviously a vampire, was born. A vampire being born just does not happen.

Professor Dumbledore, however, was not confused in the slightest. He had heard of a half human, half vampire hybrid being born very long ago. Female vampires are incapable of bearing children but male vampires could have offspring with human females. It was very rare, though, seeing as the male had to have much self-restraint to not kill the female. No, Dumbledore was not worrying over whether or not the child was immortal. He was worrying over if William's wife, Cordelia, had lived through the child's birth. The chances of her being alive were slim and the fact that she had not accompanied William on his flee to Hogwarts only confirmed her death in his mind.

"What do you mean she was born? That is simply impossible. The child is obviously a vampire by the shade of her skin and her beauty. Don't waste your time in telling me such petty lies William, just hand her over."

"It is not a lie I am speaking. See her eyes," the vampire motioned to the baby's hazel hued orbs, "They are not red or even golden like mine. Her eyes are a beautiful brown. And look at her cheeks; they are flushed with the blood beneath her skin. And her heart beats like a human's does. It is not frozen with the venom that flows through my veins." Everything Will acclaimed was indeed true, Minerva soon realized. Plus the child did not seem to be tempted by the blood of Professor Dumbledore or herself.

"I don't understand how this could have happened. I have never heard of a vampire and a human, albeit magical, having offspring. We don't know…"

"No Minerva, you are only speaking for yourself." The, until then, silent Dumbledore spoke up for the first time since William burst into his office unexpectedly. His words stopped both Minerva and Will from saying any more and starting an argument. They were intrigued that William and Cordelia's child was not the first of her kind. Just the thought of another vampire and human offspring existing somewhere out there in the world amazed the two enough to listen to what the older professor had to say.

"I, myself, have heard of this kind of offspring only once in all my years but I can confirm that the child is of no threat to human society so long as we lock away her vampiric abilities until she is old enough to have control over them." Just then, the other two in the large room let out loud exclamations simultaneously, one of realization and the other of urgency.

"They're near." The terrified vampire said breathily. For the first time in William's life, he was terrified of what he 'saw'.

"What happened to Cordelia?" On the other hand, Minerva was worrying her head off about where Will's wife and one of her closest friends was; much like Dumbledore had been doing earlier. William paid no attention to McGonagall's question and got ready to leave the castle. See, William was one of those special vampires that have 'gifts'. He had the gift of 'sight' but not as in seeing the future. He saw images of people and things in the present anywhere in the world so long as he focused on them and at the moment, his mind was focused on the Volturi entering Scotland.

"William! What happened to Cordelia?" was impatiently repeated by the crying witch. She already had an idea of what happened but needed confirmation from Will. She needed to know if her best friend was dead because of the child in William's arms.

Ignoring Minerva's soft sobbing, William turned to Dumbledore and handed him the new love of his life, the one thing he would, and was going to, risk his life for. He would do anything to keep his daughter alive and not let his wife's lost life be for nothing.

"I don't care what you do, just make sure my child lives and has a peaceful life filled with happiness and love. Make sure she does not suffer from discrimination because of what she is and most importantly, she must know that her mother and father love her with all their hearts even though they are not there to tell her so." A few tears trickled from Dumbledore's and many more from McGonagall's eyes at Will's heartfelt words.

Right as William was about to leave the office, the two professors asked him what his child's name was to be. He took one last look at his beautiful daughter with her full head of curly chestnut hair, creamy pale skin, and those big, deep hazel eyes that seemed to gaze into his soul and decided that only one name would fit her, a name he would take from one of Cordelia's favorite characters in Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale._

It took all his might not to just take his daughter from Dumbledore's arms and flee with her but William knew that would get her killed as well. With just a kiss and whisper of her name, Will fled Hogwarts's grounds. After the vampire was long gone and Dumbledore and McGonagall were left alone in silence with his daughter, they both couldn't help but think how perfect the name her father chose for her was.

Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Let's just pretend Hermione was born in 1980 because it just goes with the story better. Like unlocking her vampire powers at nineteen is so random; eighteen is a much more practical number.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter of _Extraordinary!_ If you did like it, leave a review down below. If you didn't like it, you can go suck it... no just kidding! I need constructive criticism so don't be scared to tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll try to fix that right up. Until next time.

xoWeDaQUEENSxo


End file.
